Pages in My Book
by Samparam
Summary: Draco försökte redan det första året på Hogwarts att bli vän med Harry Potter. Men fyra år senare sliter hans känslor för Potter sönder honom inifrån, och det är inte längre kändisskap eller pengar han är ute efter.
1. Första Mötet med Harry Potter

Pages in My Book

_Kapitel ett – Första mötet med Harry Potter_

Draco Malfoy hade – liksom alla trollkarlar och häxor på den tiden hade – hört om Harry Potter, pojken som överlevde.

En pojke som hade överlevt Lord Voldemort, den ondaste och mest kraftfulla trollkarlen som någonsin levt, var någonting som intresserade den unge Draco. Faktiskt, så var en trollkarl så stark som Harry Potter var omtalad för att vara, precis vad Draco ville ha vid sin sida.

Och när dagen kom för Draco att få ett brev där adressen var skriven med smaragdgrönt bläck, hade ryktet om Harry Potter nått honom. Ryktet som berättade att Harry Potter skulle gå på samma skola som Draco.

Detta tillfredsställde Draco verkligen, eftersom detta kunde vara hans stora chans. Harry Potter, pojken som överlevde, som Draco Malfoys vän. Det lät nästan för bra.

Den blonda pojken log för sig själv, ett triumferande och självsäkert leende. Han visste inte då hur mycket problem det skulle bli på vägen till att få Harry Potter till sin sida...

Ett par dagar gick förbi, och en dag sa Dracos mamma till honom att de skulle åka till Diagongränden för att inhandla hans skolsaker.

Samtidigt som Narcissa Malfoy gick till _Ollivanders_ för att titta ut en trollstav som skulle passa hennes son, gick Draco till _Madam Malkins Klädnader för Alla Tillfällen_ för att köpa sig en skolklädnad. När han stod på den lilla pallen och väntade på att Madam Malkin skulle bli färdig med nålandet, klev en pojke – helt okänd för Draco – in i affären.

Hans hår var mörkt – nästan svart – och inte särskilt välvårdat. Hans ögon hade samma färg som bläcket på brevet från Hogwarts, och smaragdfärgen lyste då hans blick osäkert trevade över butiken. I hans panna var ett ärr format som en blixt placerat. Han verkade lika osäker som hans blick sade att han var, men Draco talade ändå till pojken.

"Hejsan", sa Draco och pojken såg på honom, uppenbarligen lite rädd.

"Hej", svarade han, och i nästa ögonblick verkade Madam Malkin vara klar med Dracos skolklädnad. Hon reste sig och frågade pojken om han också skulle ha en svart Hogwartsklädnad.

Pojken, som verkade vara jämnårig med Draco, nickade och ställde sig på pallen bredvid Dracos. Han bar ett förvirrat ansiktsuttryck och såg på pallen som om han inte var riktigt säker på att den höll för hans tyngd (vid detta iakttagande noterade Draco även att pojken inte var särskilt välgödd, och vägde troligtvis mindre än honom själv, som låg på medelvikten för sin ålder).

"Jag antar att du också ska till Hogwarts", sa Draco med ögonen på pojken.

Han nickade. "Du också?"

"Ja, det ska jag", sa Draco leende. "Vilket elevhem tror du att du kommer placeras i?"

Pojken stirrade på honom med skrämd blick. Han verkade inte ha tänkt på sorteringen, om han ens visste om den.

Draco gav till en uppgiven suck och sa med måttlig vänlighet i rösten:

"Du kanske inte har bestämt dig än. Men du behöver inte oroa dig - om du är fullblodig kommer du att bli säker i Slytherin." När han märkte en viss osäkerhet hos pojken, tillade han: "Med mig, alltså."

Pojken nickade ännu en gång. Han såg ner i golvet. Draco granskade honom och när hans blick fastnade vid ärret i hans panna hoppade en tanke upp i Dracos huvud:

_Kan detta vara den store Harry Potter? Och kan det där vara ett ärr som Mörkrets herre lämnat efter sig?_

_Fast nej_, tänkte han sedan. _Nej, Harry Potter är känd. Han är stark, och troligtvis smart. Han skulle åtminstone veta i vilket hem han skulle bli sorterad till... Harry Potter är inte sådär osäker..._

Men osäkerheten och de tredubbla punkterna efter hans tankar gick inte att förneka.

"Så", sa Draco med nya tag. "Vad heter du? Vi kommer nog att träffas på skolan."

"Harry", sa pojken med en hälsningsnick. "Harry Potter."

Dracos puls slog fortare. Han hade haft rätt... detta var verkligen den kände trollkarlen som skulle gå i samma skola som han, samma årskurs... Han visste inte om det skrämde eller tillfredsställde honom.

"Å, du är den kände Potter", sa han sakta och försökte innerligt att låta som om han stötte på världskända trollkarlar varje dag. "Jag är Draco Malfoy. Trevligt att träffas, Harry Potter."

Han räckte fram sin hand mot Harry, erbjöd honom att skaka den.

"Min pappa har berättat allt för mig om Hogwarts", berättade han för Harry. "Vi kan nog bli bra vänner, du och jag. Jag kan berätta mer om skolan för dig, om du vill. Jag har hört att du är uppväxt i en..." han kunde inte låta bli att rysa vid tanken. "...mugglarfamilj."

Harry nickade, tog hans hand och skakade den.

"Det är sant. Trevligt att träffa dig också, Draco Malfoy."


	2. Förödmjukelse

_Kapitel två – Förödmjukelse_

Så längesen... Fyra år och fyra skolår på Hogwarts skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom. Det kom aldrig att existera någon form av vänskap mellan Draco Malfoy och Harry Potter, delvis på grund av att smutsskallen Hermione Granger och fattiglappen Ron Weasley tog –_ stal_ - Harry ifrån Draco.

Draco _hade_ försökt, det hade han verkligen, men så tidigt som på Hogwartsexpressen deras första år, hade Harry börjat prata med Weasley och Granger. Så blev han sorterad till Gryffindor, som bittert nog var väntat. Vissa sa att placeringen hade skett därför att Potter själv velat det, men Draco trodde inte det. Sanningen var nog närmare att han inte _ville_ tro det.

Ännu en dag i Dracos tråkiga liv gick förbi. Vare sig han ville eller inte så var varje dag på Hogwarts mer eller mindre en smärta för honom.

För varje dag, vare sig han ville eller inte, berättade Draco för Harry hur mycket han hatade honom – mer eller mindre.

När Draco vandrade ifrån en lektion tillsammans med sina stora, feta och korkade förföljare Crabbe och Goyle, vilka han aldrig kallade vid förnamn, såg han de tre femteårseleverna från Gryffindor gå förbi i korridoren. Impulsivt tog Draco ett steg mot dem.

"Potter", sa han med hög röst. "Lärt dig något nytt idag?"

Harry, Ron och Hermione vände sig om och såg på honom med blickar som visade att han lika gärna kunde ha varit en hög sopor. Draco mumlade till Crabbe och Goyle att de kunde gå i förväg. De lämnade korridoren, och nu var han ensam mot trion. Han var inte rädd på något vis, eftersom han redan hade tagit reda på hur lite Weasley var kapabel till, och Granger verkade bara kunna läsa sig till saker. Det var Harry han ville åt, han som han hade sin fulla koncentration på.

"Ja, det har jag", sa Harry. "Jag har lärt mig ganska duktigt vid det här laget att du är en idiot."

Ron log triumferande vid Harrys ord, men Hermione sa tyst till Harry, fastän tillräckligt högt för att Draco skulle höra henne:

"Nej, men Harry. Det lärde du dig väl inte _idag_."

"Å, du har rätt", sa Harry och nickade instämmande. "Det måste ha varit..."

"...typ, det första året?"

"Eller den första månaden?"

"Första veckan?"

"Första _dagen_?"

En ljus rodnad värmde Dracos kinder. Han stirrade på Harry.

"Ni pratar som om jag nånsin velat ha dig, Potter, i samma värld som mig själv. Men där tar ni fel!" spottade han ut.

Precis som han skulle vände sig om, sa Harry:

"Men Malfoy, _vänta_!"

Dracos hjärta började slå som en trumvirvel, och han vände sig om mot Gryffindortrion.

"Vad?" sa han med dåligt dold nyfikenhet.

"Malfoy...", sa Harry och tog ett steg framåt.

Vad kunde det vara som han skulle säga...?

"Malfoy", upprepade Harry och fortsatte att sakta stega mot honom. "Jag tycker att du är..."

Vad, vad, vad, vad, vad?!

Dracos hjärta slog snabbare för varje sekund. _Dodododo_, slog det.

"...väldigt..."

_Dodododo._

"...korkad."

Draco såg in i Harrys smaragdgröna ögon.

_Vad?!_ Tänkte han.

"Du har inte upptäckt någonting, har du inte?" skrattade Harry, och Ron instämde i hans skratt. "Att det är någonting på din rygg, till exempel."

Draco glodde förvirrat från Ron, och sen till Harry igen. Sedan drog han sin hand längs sin rygg. Han kände en lapp sitta fasttejpad på klädnaden.

Han drog av lappen och läste meddelandet som var skrivet med vanligt bläck: "_HALVBLOD_".

Med en brinnande ilska inom sig, vände han sig om och gick till Slytherins uppehållsrum med lappen ihopknycklad i handen. Han hade aldrig – _aldrig_ – blivit så förödmjukad förut.


	3. Nederlag

_Kapitel tre -Nederlag_

Draco Malfoy hade gått på Hogwarts i fyra år, och varje år hade Harry Potter likförbannat funnits där. Där, på Hogwarts, och där... någonstans lite djupare, inom Draco.

Draco såg ner i sitt knä. Hans huvud kändes tungt av feber och en värk dunkade mot hans tinning.

Han visste att det vore bäst att gå till sjukhusvingen, men han önskade inte Harry det nöjet – att förlöjliga honom för att han låg på en sjukbädd.

Fast när han tänkte vidare på det, så var nog inte Harry en sådan person som lade sin uppmärksamhet åt Dracos hälsa. Faktiskt, så var nog inte Harry en sådan person som lade sin uppmärksamhet till honom i huvud taget...

Då han satt på täcket på himmelssängen med korsade ben och en olidlig smärta i sitt huvud, insåg Draco någonting. Det var som om han fått det slängt i ansiktet, fastän han bara kommit underfund med det just i det ögonblicket: I alla de år som hans eget hjärta hade slagit snabbare varje gång Harry hade talat till honom, verkade Harry tvärtom ha hatat honom.

Alla de dräpande orden de sagt åt varann, allt de kallat varann genom åren – de hade inte betytt något för Draco, han hade bara sett igenom dem. Han hade intalat sig själv att det varit en fasad, ett skal, men nu var han inte riktigt lika säker på att Harry tänkt samma sak.

Draco började tänka på allvar, och ofta då han gjorde det så tänkte han på just Harry Potter - varför de aldrig hade blivit riktiga vänner; varför Harry aldrig hade lagt märke till vad som hände och utvecklades i hans fiendes huvud; hur Harry kunde ha sådana skinande, vackra ögon som fick Draco att känna sig helt flummig; hur Harry hade lyckats bli en så stor del av Dracos liv och...

Draco kände en konstig känsla som han inte känt förut. Och tankarna virvlade i hans huvud, de bildade ord, ord som han aldrig någonsin hade föreställt sig att han kunde tänka: _Varför kommer jag inte överleva utan honom? Jag kommer inte klara mig utan... det kommer inte att gå bra..._

Draco, som alltid hade känt sig så självständig, aldrig behövt någons vänskap eller närhet, såg uttryckslöst ut i mörkret. Det kunde inte vara sant. Det kunde det bara inte.

Den första veckan på Hogwarts hade verkat som den bästa chansen, hade Draco tyckt.

Efter sorteringsceremonin, bara någon timme efter ögonblicket då Harry blivit sorterad till Gryffindor rakt framför ögonen på Draco, visade sig ett dåligt tecken: Weasleybröderna började prata med den nyvalda Gryffindorpojken direkt då han hade tagit plats vid elevhemsbordet.

Fastän Weasleybröderna var fullblodiga, var de fattiga – vilket fick Draco att vilja spy. Dessutom hade hans far informerat honom om att Weasleys var riktiga blodsförrädare. Draco såg på de rödhåriga, fräkniga bröderna och låtsades inte om den kväljande känslan i halsen.

Den kvällen hade han mött Harry utanför stora salen. De utbytte blickar i några sekunder, innan Draco fick fram ett aningen nervöst och hest "Hej".

"Hej... Malfoy...?", svarade Harry trevande, som om han bara mindes namnet svagt. "Öh... Du verkar gilla din plats i Slytherin."

"Det gör jag", sa Draco, som noterat att Harry alltså betraktat honom under middagen. "Och du verkar komma ganska bra överens med Gryffindorarna?"

Harry såg på honom, men så lät han sin blick sjunka till golvet. "De är okej."

Hans plötsligt dystra stämma fick Draco att vilja komma på någonting som skulle kunna muntra upp honom, men han var ingen snabbtänkare.

"D-du skulle nog passa bra i Slytherin", sa han, visste inte om det låtit vänligt eller hotfullt.

Harry såg på honom nyfiket, vilket upplyste om att det troligen låtit som ett erbjudande. "Varför tror du det?"

"T-tja...", sa Draco utdraget och såg upp i det höga taket för att inte möta de smaragdfärgade ögonen. "Det kanske bara var ett misstag. Det är ju bara en hatt, trots allt. Och... du är som en ren Slytherinare."

"Jag är inte fullbl...", Harry avslutade inte meningen. "Uppenbarligen så passar jag bättre i Gryffindor. Jag vet inte, men de verkar trevliga där."Detta plötsliga skifte av sida markerade att Harry nog inte samtyckte med Draco.

"Men Slytherin verkar också trevligt", tillade han efter en stund. "Eftersom du är i Slytherin så kan det ju inte vara _så_ hemskt som de säger... hm."

En värme spred sig i Dracos bleka ansikte. Han harklade sig.

"Jag kan hjälpa dig att skaffa de rätta vännerna, Potter", sa han. "De som är _fullblodiga_."

Harry mötte hans blick. "Spelar det någon roll om man är fullblodig eller inte?" undrade han med lätt oro i rösten.

"Tja, för vissa personer spelar det roll", berättade Draco. "Jag tycker att det är ytterst viktigt. Men för människor som Weasleys" - han nickade till den rödhåriga gruppen som satt vid Gryffindorbordet - "spelar det ingen roll alls. De umgås med trollkarlar och häxor från _mugglarfamiljer_." Han försökte få Harry att inse hur äckligt det var, men i nästa ögonblick, innan Harry hann öppna munnen för att svara, stod en rödhårig pojke – centimeterna längre än de båda – bakom dem och lade en hand på Harrys axel. _Å, guld och gröna skogar... Ron Weasley_, muttrade Dracos tankar.

"Harry, kommer du?" frågade Ron, med en misstänksam blick på Draco. "Lee Jordans spindel har rymt!"

"Å", sa Harry. "J-jag är där om några minuter. Jag ska bara byta några ord med Malfoy först..."

Ron verkade ganska överraskad, men nickade. "Jag sparar en plats åt dig vid bordet."

När han försvunnit in i stora salen, vände sig Harry mot Draco igen.

"Draco Malfoy", sa han. "Jag ska tänka över ditt erbjudande."

Sarkasmen i rösten skar genom Dracos bröstkorg, slet sönder honom och hans hjärta rann ut... och han hade missat sina chanser när han betraktade hur Harry gick till de rödhåriga idioterna för att sitta med dem. Leendet på hans läppar var ett sant leende, och han såg inte åt Dracos håll på resten av kvällen.


	4. Faller för dig

_Kapitel fyra – Faller för dig_

Å, minnena.

Allihop, bra och dåliga, hade effekt på Dracos hjärta så mycket. Det slog i glädje, eller oftare i hat. Men hur, _hur_ kunde man på något sätt älska någon som du hatar så mycket?

Ja, Draco hatade Harry Potter. Han ogillade honom djupt, men han älskade honom också. Han avgudade honom. Men ja, han hatade honom också. För varje andetag han drog ville Draco strypa honom. För varje blick han gav Draco ville Draco sticka gafflar i hans ögon. För varje ord han sa ville Draco...

En hostattack smet ut ur hans hals.

Pansy Parkinson gav honom en oroad blick och lade en hand på hans axel.

"Draco!" sa hon när han hade hostat klart. "Är du säker på att du inte ska gå till sjukh..."

"Håll klaffen, Pansy", muttrade Draco. "Jag ska inte gå någonstans."

"Men borde du inte..."

"Sluta bete dig som _Granger_! Håll bara klaffen."

Pansy öppnade munnen som för att säga någonting, men stängde den igen. Hon vände sig om och lämnade rummet.

Draco suckade åt hennes dumhet och lutade sig bakåt i fåtöljen med en blick på brasan. Han hade alltid en plan. För varje problem som dök upp, hade han alltid en plan. Men _inte nu_. Varför?

"Jäkla Potter", muttrade han med ögonen på elden. "Jag _måste_ göra något åt det här..."

Men Draco satt där länge. Hans klasskamrater gick och la sig en efter en, men Draco satt fortfarande där, till slut stirrandes på elden. Han hade inte kommit på någon plan, ingenting. Hans vanligtvis smarta – tja, ganska smarta i alla fall – hjärna jobbade långsamt, och det gjorde honom bara mer irriterad än innan.

Kanske impulsivt, reste han sig från fåtöljen och med en sista blick på brasan lämnade han uppehållsrummet. Med en snabb blick på sitt armbandsur upplystes han om att klockan var två på natten.

Han visste väldigt väl hur man tog sig in i Gryffindors elevhem, men han visste inte hur han skulle ta sig dit utan att bli påtagen av Filch, och han visste inte om lösenordet var detsamma som för två veckor sedan.

I nästa ögonblick uppstod en mirakel. Först hade han inte märkt någonting, men plötsligt vandrade ett par halva gymnastikskor förbi.

_Klumpigt, Potter_, tänkte han och gick bakom den osynliga ägaren av skorna. Draco gick så nära att han nästan nuddade vid gymnastikskorna, men i nästa sekund hade Harry Potters osynlighetsmantel åkt av honom och låg på golvet, som död. Harry verkade ha frusit i chock.

"Det där är ganska tanklöst för att vara dig, Potter", sa Draco med ett leende.

Harry lutade sig fram för att plocka upp sin mantel.

"Nej, nej, nej", sa Draco och plockade upp manteln rakt framför ögonen på Harry. "Jag tar den."

"_Malfoy_", sa Harry, plötsligt väldigt ilsken. "_Ge mig den där. Jag har inte tid med det här!_"

Men Draco räckte inte över manteln.

"Varför har du så bråttom?" frågade han Harry och mötte hans ögon. "Själv så har jag all tid i världen för att höra ditt svar."

Harry suckade och verkade verkligt förbannad nu.

"Ett brev", sa han. "Jag skulle skicka ett brev."

"Såhär tidigt?" Draco höjde sina ögonbryn. "Den är halv tre."

"J-ja", sa Harry och såg ut som om han skulle explodera snart. "Det är viktigt."

Draco skakade på huvudet. "Låt mig se brevet."

"Du har inte med det att göra."

"_Låt mig se det, sa jag._"

Harry stirrade på honom med brinnande blick. "Du hörde mig! Det är till min gudfar, och du känner inte till våran relation."

"Sirius Black", suckade Draco som plötsligt kände ett sting av avundsjuka i bröstet. "Han rymde, och du hjälpte honom... men du vet själv inte var han är... Är det det som har stört dig?"

"Stört mig?" Harry såg förvirrad ut. "Jag förstår inte?"

"Men det är ju självklart, han flydde från Azkaban vårt tredje år här, och det är två år sedan", sa Draco. Någonting brann i hans ögon. "Det måste ha varit någonting annat..."

"Malfoy?" Harry såg på honom oroat. "Vad pratar du om? Malfoy? _Malfoy?_"

Men ingen Malfoy svarade. Dracos ben vek sig då han såg världen flyta bort från honom.

Det sista han såg var Harrys oroade ansikte. Hans kropp lämnade golvet innan han slöt ögonen och försvann.


	5. Tårar

_Kapitel fem – Tårar_

När Draco öppnade ögonen hade han ingen aning om hur lång tid som gått sedan han kollapsat. Han var fortfarande i korridoren, och utan någon ansträngning rörde han sig sakta framåt. Allt han såg var uppochner. Några sekunder gick innan han förstod att någon bar honom. Han lyfte huvudet för att se personen, och ett gällt skrik lämnade hans mun.

En snabb, hård knuff mot Harrys bröstkorg fick Draco att falla ner till golvet. Han såg upp på Harry med stridslysten blick, och reste sig snabbt. Han kände sig fortfarande smått snurrig.

"Vad är det för _fel_ på dig, Potter?!" skrek han medan han borstade bort damm från sin klädnad med våldsamma rörelser. Han brydde sig inte alls om volymen på hans röst.

"Du kollapsade, jag tänkte att jag skulle hjälpa dig...!" sa Harry hjälplöst.

"_Jag_, Draco Malfoy, _kollapsar_ inte!" sa Draco med slumpmässigt viftande händer. "Och _du_, Harry Potter, _hjälper mig_ inte!"

"Vem sa att det är så?"

Dracos ögon var så nära att skjuta ut ur hans huvud. Vem _sa det_?!

"Försöker du göra mig arg eller?" sa han sakta. Han bet sig djupt i läppen tills blodsmaken smög sin i hans mun. Han var så förbannad att hans kropp började skaka. Han tänkte inte bli förödmjukad av den där idioten... igen.

"Nej, det gör jag inte", sa Harry med en suck. "Jag frågar bara... om det finns specifika personer som inte kan hjälpa andra personer... därför att...?"

Det tomma förrådet av svar gjorde Draco ännu mer arg. Han ville skrika: "Jag vet inte! Jag vet inte allt!" men det skulle bara vara korkat. Och han _var inte_ korkad. Men Harry fick honom att känna sig korkad, ändå. Hopplöst.

"Det är bara så det är!" sa han otåligt. "Vi är _fiender_, i Merlins namn! Vi borde inte ens prata om det här! Vi borde dra fram våra trollstavar och såra varandra, förvandla varandra till apor, avväpna varandra eller vadsomhelst som tar ifrån dig rätten att _hjälpa mig_!" Blod flöt inte längre i hans ådror – det var panik. Det dunkade inom honom, gjorde honom varm... Paniken sa åt honom att Harry inte skulle få veta – då skulle det vara kört, förstört. Den brinnande känslan bakom hans ögon återvände. Han glodde på Harry.

Men Harry sa ingenting. Han såg bara på honom med sympati i blicken.

"Säg nåt!" beordrade Draco och tog upp sin trollstav, som han pekade på Harry. Det började rycka i hans kinder och han blinkade hysteriskt med ögonlocken. "Annars förhäxar jag dig!"

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga, Malfoy", sa Harry och skakade på huvudet, fortfarande lugn. "Jag är väldigt, väldigt trött på det här. Det leder ingenvart, och jag ogillar inte dig. Jag har inte gjort dig något, visst?"

Det kändes som vassa knivblad som trycktes bakom Dracos ögon. Det brände. Någonting ville ut, men Draco skulle aldrig tillåta det. Han skulle inte bli förödmjukad...

"Trött på vad?" frågade han. Hans trollstavsarm skakade, hans röst också. "Trött på _vad,_ Potter?"

Han kände sig svag, och Harry verkade märka det. Han rusade fram till honom och höll hans armar i ett hårt grepp. Även fast Draco fortfarande kunde stå upp utan problem, och vanligtvis hade dödat Harry i en sån situation av sån intim närhet, gjorde han inget motstånd. Efter en stund föll en trötthet över honom och hans ögon doldes till hälften. Det stack i dem, de sårade honom...

Draco lät yttra en torr snyft-hostning och Harry försökte se in i hans ögon.

"Vad är det, Draco?" frågade han. Han kallade honom vid förnamn, vilket fick Draco att le lite, motvilligt.

Plötsligt började droppar av saltvatten pärla ner för Dracos ögon. Han kände både lättnad och sorg när de flydde från ögonkamrarna.

"Draco?" frågade Harry, men Draco svarade inte.

Han mumlade och släppte sin trollstav. Ljudet då den slog i golvet och rullade några centimeter ekade i hans hjärna, som om det var det enda som spelade roll. Han ville inte tänka på någonting annat – att han nästan omfamnade Harry Potter i det ögonblicket, eller att han grät på grund av honom.

_Gjorde han?!_

Inom ett ögonblick stod Draco stadigt – nåja, måttligt stadigt i alla fall - och glodde på mycket på Harry som hans ögon klarade av.

"N-nej", sa han sakta. "Jag kan inte, jag är ledsen, men jag kan inte. Säg att jag inte kan, Harry..."

"Vad är det för något du inte kan?" frågade Harry.

"Säg att jag inte kan vara..."

"Vara vadå, Draco?"

"Säg att jag inte kan vara..." Han lutade sig framåt så hans läppar nästan nuddade Harrys öra, och han viskade: "_Säg att jag inte kan vara kär i dig._"

Han hörde Harry flämta tyst, men så – som förväntat från början – hörde de steg som inte kunde tillhöra någon annan än Argus Filch. De utbytte en blick, sen sprang de båda till sina respektive sovsalar.

Men även när Draco låg i sin säng femton minuter senare, tänkte han – tänk om Harry aldrig tar upp ämnet igen.

_Det kommer försvinna med tiden._

_Det kommer försvinna med..._

_Det kommer försvinna..._

_Det kommer..._


	6. Otrogen

_Kapitel sex – Otrogen_

En morgon – drygt en vecka senare – när Draco vaknade upp i sin sovsal, kände han sig ovanligt glad. Med en litet leende på sina läppar reste han sig från sängen och började klä på sig. Hans huvud kändes tomt på tankar, också väldigt ovanligt, vilket var en bra sak. Han hade _alltid_ något att tänka på. Eller snarare, _någon_...

Och så kom han på sig själv med att tänka på _honom_ igen. En stor del av glädjen försvann, men han skakade bara på huvudet och fortsatte klä på sig.

Stora salen var som vanligt full med elever från varenda en av de fyra elevhemmen. Draco försökte låta bli att se åt Gryffindorbordet, men det var inte särskilt enkelt. En snabb blick mot bordet var nog för att se att Harry tittade på honom. Hjärtat i hans bröstkorg började slå så fort att han nästan blev illamående.

När han slagit sig ner bredvid Vincent Crabbe vid Slytherinbordet, kunde synen av hans feta vän som slängde in ägg och bacon i munnen vara en anledning till varför han inte kände sig så hungrig. Han blickade mot Gryffindorbordet, där Hermione Granger och Ron Weasley just reste sig, vinkade hej då åt någon och gick iväg. Ingen Harry syntes till.

_Han satt ju där för bara några sekunder sen...?_ tänkte Draco. _Konstigt..._

Han kände en armbåge i sidan och såg åt sin vänstra sida, där Crabbe satt.

"VatittarupåMalfoi?" sa han med munnen fylld av ägg. Draco såg på honom, kände sig mer illamående än någonsin, och lämnade bordet. Han ignorerade att svara på frågan om vart han skulle.

Draco sökte i minnet efter ett ställe dit Harry kunde ha gått. Tanken om att försöka kolla i Gryffindors sällskapsrum kändes bara fånig. Han gick ut och såg sig omkring på skolgården.

Under ett stort träd satt Harry med en uppslagen bok i knät. Han läste inte boken, utan verkade sitta och se upp mot himlen.

Draco smög sig bakom honom.

"Vad ser du efter, Potter?" sa han.

Harry vände snabbt på huvudet.

"Malfoy", sa han sakta. "Jag ser inte efter någonting... Jag väntar bara på någon."

"Verkligen?" sa Draco och lutade ryggen mot trädet med korsade armar. "Vem?"

Han hade förväntat sig att höra 'dig', men Harry reste sig snabbt från gräset så att boken flög ner på marken, då en flicka med asiatiskt utseende närmade sig dem. Draco lade märke till några blå detaljer på hennes kläder som sa honom att hon tillhörde Ravenclaw, och han hade en svagt minne av att han sett henne tillsammans med Cedric Diggory förra året.

Harry gick fram till flickan och gav henne en snabb kyss, vilket fick de båda att rodna lätt.

"Hej Cho", sa Harry utan att ens blicka mot Draco.

"Hejsan Harry", sa hon och såg bakom Harry. "Hm... Är det där din vän?"

Harry vände sig om och mötte Dracos ögon med ett ansiktsuttryck som om de aldrig setts förut.

"Å", sa han. "_Han._ Nej, han stod bara där samtidigt som jag. Kom, Cho, vi går."

Draco glodde på deras ryggar tills de inte längre var synliga från hans plats under trädet. Sedan återvände han till slottet, nu med en ilsken klump i magen.

När han anlände till uppehållsrummet var han första syn Pansy Parkinson, sittandes i en fåtölj. _Jag har verkligen allt jag behöver här – Pansy_, tänkte Draco med grov sarkasm och en hög suck.

Hon reste sig upp då hon såg honom, och gick fram.

"Å, Draco, vilken överraskning!" sa Pansy med dåligt spelad överraskning.

"Väldigt snällt av dig att vänta in min ankomst, Pansy", muttrade Draco.

"Vänt... Nej, jag har inte väntad på dig, jag... Draco, gå inte!"

Draco började gå mot utgången. Han stannade och kastade en blick åt henne.

"Vad vill du?" sa han.

"Hm, jag bara..."

Pansys ansikte blev knallrött på två sekunder.

"Tja, jag ville bara fråga dig om du ville gå med mig till Hogsmeade nästa helg...?" frågade hon så tyst att det kunde varit en viskning.

Draco tänkte inte, utan ryckte bara på axlarna. "Visst."

Sedan vände han sig om och gick iväg. Han hade en känsla av att Pansy hade blivit paralyserad bakom honom.

_Om Harry springer omkring med den där kinesen, kan jag springa omkring med Pansy_, tänkte han. _Även fast hon är väldigt irriterande..._


	7. Sanning

_Kapitel sju – Sanning_

Draco vaknade på lördagen för Hogsmeade-utflykten med en dålig känsla av hur den dagen skulle utvecklas. Han gick in till uppehållsrummet, där han möttes av Pansys skinande ansikte.

"Hej, Draco", sa hon med en röst som fick honom att vilja kräkas.

"Hej... Pansy", svarade han. Plötsligt märkte han att det inte var någon annan än de i rummet, och han kände panik dansa i honom. "Eh... Ska vi gå?"

"Ja, det kan vi väl", sa Pansy och fnittrade av någon anledning. Draco suckade högljutt och de lämnade uppehållsrummet.

_Den här dagen kommer bli så... jäkla... uh._

När de hade anlänt till trollkarlsbyn, höll Pansy sin hand om Dracos arm. Hon frågade tiotusen gånger var de skulle gå.

Draco muttrade något till svar till allt hon sa, men plötsligt gick två personer med mörkt hår förbi med fåniga leenden på läpparna. Det slapp bara ur honom:

"Potter! Har du kul med din kines-flickvän?"

Harry, Cho och Pansy såg alla på honom – nej, de glodde på honom: Det där var en riktigt dålig en...

"Ja, Malfoy", sa Harry. "Har du kul med din grisflickvän?"

Då Cho försökte att inte fnissa (det såg åtminstone ut som om hon försökte), såg Pansy upp på Draco.

"Ska du inte försvara mig?" viskade hon.

"Eh..." Sanningen var den att Draco hade lust att skratta han också, eftersom Pansy faktiskt såg ut som en människogris lite grann. "Skickade du det där brevet till din _gudfar_ då, Potter?"

Harry öppnade munnen för att svara, men plötsligt verkade han inse något. Draco antog att det var att Cho inte visste om Harrys kontakt med Sirius Black.

Men Draco verkade ha förlorat, han också.

"Vilket brev?" frågade Pansy. "Har du pratat privat med Potter?"

Draco och Harry utbytte blickar, och Draco visste att de båda tänkte samma sak: _Spring_.

Nästa sekund lösgjorde de båda sig ifrån sina respektive flickvänner och sprang för sina liv. Och på något vis fortsatte de springa bredvid varandra...

De slutade inte springa innan de hade nått Tre Kvastar. Innan de gick in, såg de på varann och Harry började rota runt i sin väska. Han hittade vad han letat efter, och drog upp sin osynlighetsmantel.

"Jag ska sätta på mig den här så ingen ser att jag är med dig, okej?" sa han till Draco, som nickade. "Hitta ett bord där vi kan sitta och prata ostört. Förstått?"

Draco nickade igen, och Harry satte på sig manteln – plötsligt var han utom synhåll. Draco öppnade dörren och med en snabb blick på stället där Harry hade stått, klev han in. Han såg sig omkring. Det verkade som att alla bord var upptagna.

Men så såg han den perfekta platsen – ett bord i ett mörkt hörn. Det enda bordet nära det var bordet där svartalferna satt. Med en lättad suck gick Draco med snabba steg till bordet och satte sig ner. Han svalde hårt.

"Harry?" viskade han till ingentinget bredvid honom.

"Mm?" svarade Harrys röst.

"Jag tror att du kan ta av dig manteln nu."

Och plötsligt satt Harry bredvid honom, han såg sig omkring. Så nickade han.

"Bra för att vara du, Malfoy."

"Snälla", mumlade Draco.

"'Snälla'?" sa Harry. "Vad vill du ha? En kyss?"

"Lägg av."

"En kyss, Malfoy?" fortsatte Harry med en retsam röst.

"Jag sa, lägg av."

"Svara mig, är det vad du vill ha?"

"Nej, sluta nu."

"Är du säker?"

"Ja, jag är väldigt säker!" röt Draco.

Om inte puben hade varit så fylld av pratande folk, hade troligtvis många hört honom. Med en lätt rodnad på sina kinder, lade Harry en hand på Dracos axel.

"Ta det lugnt, Draco", viskade han.

Att höra honom uttala Dracos förnamn fick honom lugnare än någonsin. Han nickade och såg på honom, försökte se rasande ut, men det lyckades inte alls.

"Jag är ledsen", sa Harry och såg in i hans ögon. "Det är inget fel på dig för att... för att du är..."

"En fikus."

"Tja..."

"Bög?"

"Hm..."

"Homosexuell?"

"Ehm, jag vill inte såra dig, men... det är väl det du är?"

"Jag är fortfarande en människa."

Harry såg på honom, och plötsligt blev hans ansikte rött.

"Ja, självklart, självklart! Jag menade inte... Självklart är du det! Jag är..."

"Jag vet att du inte menade det så", mumlade Draco.

En tystnad föll över dem. Den lämnade dem inte på flera minuter, då Harry bröt den.

"Har du tänkt på _det där_... de senaste dagarna?"

Draco hade bara väntat på frågan att komma, och här var den.

"Ingenting annat."

"Så, finns det någon form av slutsats?" frågade Harry och såg på honom med oroad blick.

Draco såg ner på bordet. _Inte precis... Men det kan jag inte säga._

"Vad menar du med slutsats?" frågade han.

"Tja, vad... hur känner du... för...", Harry drog ett djupt andetag. "...mig?"

Draco glodde på honom. "Vad bryr du dig?"

"Det gör jag."

"Varför? Jag kommer inte förfölja dig."

"Jag bryr mig bara, okej?"

Draco mumlade någonting för sig själv. Han kunde inte dra sig ur den här... Han var fast, i en fälla av Harry Potter – å, precis som i gamla tider.

"Jag har ändrat mig", sa han. "Jag är ihop med Pansy nu."


	8. Pretty boy

_Kapitel åtta – Pretty boy_

Han mådde illa. Hans ögon skulle explodera vilken sekund som helst.

_Varför?_ Tänkte han. _Varför sa jag det där?_

Scenen efter Dracos lögn om Pansy hade varit hemsk. Harrys ögon hade plötsligt verkat våtare än vanligt, och han hade lämnat puben. De sista orden, som han hade sagt innan han gått, verkade vara det enda som Harry kunde höra nu. De fanns i hans huvud, hela tiden:

_'Jag trodde du var bättre än så, Draco! Att smita på det sättet...!'_

Bättre än så – att smita på det sättet. Faktiskt så hade Draco också trott sig själv vara bättre än så. Men nej, han smet i den sista minuten av sanning. Och han ljög.

Besvikelsen över sig själv... Den gjorde honom förbannad, han ville skada sig själv... Han förtjänade inte att bara sitta där. Tårarna hotade honom att fly från sina mörka hem bakom hans ögon. Men han förtjänade inte att gråta heller... Det är en lättnad att gråta, och det enda han förtjänade var _smärta, smärta, smärta._

Draco tog upp sin trollstav från golvet, där han – i ilska – hade slängt den. Han pekade på sin underarm med den, viskade: _'Sectumsempra'_. Han såg hur förbannelsen slet upp hans hud och stänkte hans ansikte med blod.

Han flämtade – smärtan var ingenting att leka med. Han kände lukten av blodet, och han hatade den. En gång till pekade han trollstaven: _'Sectumsempra'_.

"_Aa-_", han tryckte in en knytnäve i sin mun. Han kunde inte låta sig själv skrika. _Du förtjänar det_, sa hans inre röst till honom. _Du är värdelös. Minns du? 'Jag trodde du var bättre än så', sa han till dig._

_'Sectumsempra.'_

Stora bloddroppar började droppa från Dracos mun. Den metalliska smaken fick honom om möjligt än mer illamående.

Men kan kunde inte sluta nu...

_'Sectum-'_

_'Expelliarmus!'_

Dracos trollstav flög ur hans hand, och den seglade sakta iväg mot den unge mannen som just hade klivit in i Vid behov-rummet, där Draco hade försökt gömma sig. Han greppade Dracos stav och höll i den som om han tänkte bryta den itu.

"Berätta för mig vad _i helvete_ som händer, Draco, annars bryter jag av din stav!" skrek Harry över rummet.

Draco hade inte vetat, tills då, att en människa kunde vara så arg som Harry var just då, så han sträckte lydigt ut sin skadade arm så att Harry kunde se varenda bloddroppe.

"Jag har... bara tränat inför...", började Draco, men Harry avbröt honom:

"_Sanningen_, tack!"

Draco svalde. Hans arm gjorde så ont.

"Vad har du gjort?" frågade Harry.

"Jag har tänkt på dig."

Och det var precis vad han hade gjort. Harry såg på honom och sänkte rösten så att han nästan talade med vanlig volym på rösten.

"Du _tänker_ inte med trollstaven", sa han. När Draco inte sa någonting, fortsatte Harry: "Det jag sa i Hogsmeade förra helgen, det var mina åsikter om dig.

Du har alltid hatat mig – det vet jag, för du försöker göra mig sur jämt – tills nu. Nu, när du flippade ur, berättade för mig att du är kär i mig, men sen..."

Hans röst dog. Orden låg orörda i luften en stund.

"Hur tror du att _jag _mår, Draco?" Harrys röst lät plötsligt känslosam, fastän skarp.

_Jag vet inte._

"Jag mår skit! Jag vill inte vara 'Den Bögige'! Men jag hade... jag hade bestämt vad jag skulle göra. Dina ögon när du såg mig med Cho... Jag valde dig. Men du sprang iväg med Pansy..."

"Jag sprang iväg med _dig_, Harry! _Dig!_" sa Draco, så plötsligt att han nästan skrämde sig själv. "Jag trodde du såg mig. Såg mig, när jag skrek åt Pansy att lämna mig ifred. Jag vill inte ha henne... Jag vill inte ha en... en tjej.'

Harry mötte hans ögon, och hans blick var fylld med sympati.

"Jag vet hur det känns."


	9. Brutna band

_Kapitel nio – Brutna band_

"Jag är rädd, Harry."

Han såg på den mörkhårige pojken intill honom och svalde hårt.

"Var inte det", svarade Harry. "Du fixar det."

"Men hon är så _hemsk_ ibland!" gnydde Draco. "Fattar du vilket utbrott hon kommer få när jag... när jag...!"

"Du ska ju inte säga _allt_", sa Harry med en knyck på huvudet. "Du kan väl bara säga att du inte vill."

Draco såg ner i golvet. "Det är sant." Han vände sig för att ge Harry en snabb kyss på kinden, men kom av sig helt när värmen i ansiktet som dykt upp gjorde honom helt snurrig. "Öh... hursomhelst", sa han. "Jag går till uppehållsrummet, kollar om hon är där – vilket hon troligtvis är – och så säger jag till henne att... att jag..."

"Det blir bra, Draco", sa Harry leende. Han klappade honom vänligt på axeln. "Vi ses senare", sa han och gick iväg.

Draco stod kvar och kände hur varenda cell i hela kroppen inte ville gå ett steg mot Slytherins uppehållsrum. Men han hade ju lovat Harry att göra det här... Det var för Harrys skull. Och hans egen, om han ville vara med Harry. Inombords skrek han i protest, men han visste att nu var det så.

Han gick med snabba steg iväg mot Slytherins underjordiska uppehållsrum.

-

"_Accio_ Dracos väska", mumlade Harry och såg sig omkring för att bekräfta att ingen skulle se när väskan kom flygande. När han såg den mörka väskan sväva mot honom, greppade han den i luften så fort han fick chansen.

Snabbt plockade han upp en hoprullad pergamentrulle ur sin mantel och stoppade ner den i väskan. Han styrde sina steg mot slottet igen, samtidigt som han kramade en andra pergamentrulle i sin andra mantelficka.

-

"_Ursäkta?!_" skrek Pansy vasst.

"Vad?" sa Draco.

"_Vad sa du för något?!_"

"Jag tror inte att det finns någonting som behöver upprepas, Pansy." Hans röst var kall.

Den något kortare flickan bet fast den sårade blicken i honom. Hon verkade liksom försöka stirra honom till att ändra sig. Det fungerade inte för fem öre.

"Din _idiot!_" fräste hon och vände på klacken och lämnade rummet.

Draco suckade djupt och sjönk ner i en fåtölj.

"Oj", mumlade han. "Jag klarade det."

Så kom han ihåg – Harry. Snabbt flög han upp ur fåtöljen och lämnade rummet.

Så fort han kom ut i korridoren fick han syn på Harry. Han smög fram bakom honom och högg till i hans sidor.

"_Aah!_" Harry ryckte till och snurrade runt. När han fick syn på Dracos leende, log han också.

"Du skrämde mig, Draco", sa han. "Hur gick det?"

"Finemang."

"Hur mår hon?"

"Förkrossad."

"Ja, vem skulle inte bli helt galen om en sån underbar person som du skulle..."

"_Lägg av._"

Harry skrattade. "Förlåt."

"Hur gick det med Cho?" frågade Draco.

"Öh... just det", sa Harry som verkade ha kommit av sig lite. "Jag... gav henne ett brev."

"Bra. Det här blir jättebra."

"Förresten", sa Harry och sträckte fram någonting. "Här är din väska. Du glömde den i ett klassrum."

Draco såg på väskan då han tog emot den. Glömt den...? Hade inte den legat i hans sovsal...?

"Tack, jag börjar nog bli lite klumpi--"

"Harry! Harry! Vad..."

Hermione Granger kom springande i korridoren och hamnade bredvid Harry. Hennes blick brände i Draco.

"Vad håller du på med?" frågade hon och såg på Harry.

"Jag... jag och Draco... han..."

"Vad har du nu gjort, din idiot?" sa hon till Draco.

"Jag har inte... ingenting", sa han med skrämd blick.

"Äh, Hermione. Skit i honom, vi går", sa Harry och snurrade runt Hermione. Med en sista blick på Draco gick han iväg med henne Den blicken hade sett sorgsen ut, som om det var sista gången de skulle ses någonsin.

Han skakade av sig tanken och gick till sovsalen för att lämna väskan.

När han anlänt till sovsalen, slog han sig ner på sin säng. Om han hade glömt väskan, var risken ganska stor att någon hade tagit något ur väskan...

_Bäst att kolla_, tänkte han och började rota igenom väskan. Några fjäderpennor och bläckhorn samt några pergamentbitar var det som låg där. Inget verkade rört. Så upptäckte han en pergamentrulle som låg nedtryckt i ytterfacket.

Han rullade upp rullen och såg på texten. Det var inte hans egen handstil.

_Kära Draco,_

_jag har bestämt mig för att resa iväg, och kommer därför inte spendera mina sista två år på Hogwarts. Resan har ingenting med dig att göra, och du är inte anledningen till den heller._

_Jag vill att du ska veta att mitt femte år på skolan – det här året – har varit det allra bästa. Utan dig hade det inte blivit det. Du får mig att le, Draco. Du framkallar en känsla inom mig som är helt underbar att känna._

_Hade inte resan varit så avgörande och viktig, hade jag velat stanna med dig._

_Och hade den inte varit så farlig, hade jag velat att du skulle komma med._

_Jag reser ensam och jag gör det till skolavslutningen._

_Chos brev innehöll informationen om att jag skulle resa bort och att hon inte får följa med. Nästan som det här._

_Hoppas vi kan spendera den här tiden tillsammans på ett bra sätt._

_Harry_


	10. Avsked

**Author's Note:** Fastän det står att detta är sista kapitlet, så stämmer inte det riktigt.

Det kommer en Epilog efter denna, så dö inte än.

//Curry

_Sista kapitlet – Avsked_

"_Neeeej!_"

Han skrek så högt att det gjorde ont i lungorna. Det gick liksom inte att stoppa.

"_Nej! Nej, nej, nej!_"

Orden från brevet pressades mot hans hjärna. Han tvingades att tänka på dem igen.

"Nej! Jag vill inte höra! Låt mig vara!"

Med händerna tryckta mot tinningarna, varav ena handen fortfarande höll om pergamentarket, gled han ner på knä på golvet. Orden pressades in i hans hjärna:

"_Jag har bestämt mig för att resa iväg"_

"_Om inte resan vore så viktig, hade jag stannat med dig"_

"_Om inte resan vore så farlig, skulle du fått följa med"_

"_Hoppas vi kan spendera den här sista tiden tillsammans"_

"_NEEEJ!_" skrek Draco till ingentinget. "Det får inte vara sant! Snälla, säg att det inte..:"

När resten av orden från brevet klämde sig in i hans hjärna, knuffades tårarna ut.

Det gjorde så otroligt ont i huvudet när de rullade ner för kinderna. Men Draco hejdade dem inte.

Han skakade och snyftade och försökte skrika, men han hade blivit hes.

"_Du får mig att le, Draco"_

"Lögn", viskade han och knöt nävarna så att knogarna vitnade. "Lögn, lögn, lögn."

"_Du framkallar en känsla inom mig som är helt underbar att känna"_

"_Fan!_" Han slog den vitnande näven i golvet med all sin kraft. "_Varför?_" viskade han sen. "Varför lämnar han mig såhär?!"

Plötsligt hörde han hur dörren till sovsalen sköts upp och ett par klumpiga fötter stegade in.

"Malfoy?" frågade Crabbes grova röst försiktigt. "Vad gör du? Du hörs ända in till sällskapsrummet."

"Jaså", sa Draco snabbt och försökte få bort all gråt från rösten. "D-det säger du."

"Vad håller du på med där borta?" frågade Crabbe undrande och började gå mot honom.

"Stick!"

Draco hade rest sig upp och dragit fram sin trollstav, som han nu pekade på Crabbe.

"Eller vill du att jag ska förhäxa dig?"

Crabbe såg nästintill dödsskräckslagen ut, och backade genast flera meter.

"Vad är det med dig?" frågade han.

"_Ingenting!_" fräste Draco. "_Ut härifrån nu!_"

Crabbe nickade, backade ända fram till dörren, och med dörren på handtaget sade han:

"Du är ju helt sjuk, Malfoy."

När han hade lämnat rummet stod Draco kvar med orden ringande i öronen och trollstaven fortfarande riktad åt den plats där Crabbe hade stått.

Med darrande andetag satte han sig ner på sin säng igen, drog till sig fjäderpenna, bläck och pergament och började skriva ner någonting utan att tänka.

"_Accio_ Harrys väska", viskade Draco. Väskan kom flygande från Gryffindortornets fönster och svävade mot honom i mörkret. När den stannat i luften framför honom, tog han tag i den och stoppade ner en pergamentrulle i ytterfacket.

Han svalde hårt och återvände med snabba steg till slottet.

Nästa dag gick han förbi Harry redan på väg till frukosten i stora salen. Han stannade honom och räckte diskret över väskan.

"Var...?", började Harry, men Draco gav honom ett hemlighetsfullt leende.

"Du glömde det i ett klassrum", sa han och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Varsågod."

"Öh... ja. Tack", sa Harry och tog emot väskan.

"Jag har läst ditt brev", viskade Draco och blickade omkring sig.

Harry ryckte till. "Å... jaså."

"Jag hoppas du förstår att jag bara vill be dig dra åt helvete", viskade Draco silkeslent. "Men det tänker jag inte göra. Jag tycker fortfarande om dig hysteriskt mycket, även om du är en jävla svikare."

Han såg hur de sista orden högg till i Harry, som tittade ner på väskan i sina händer.

"Är... är det...?"

"Du får inte öppna det förrän du har påbörjat din lilla resa", sa Draco.

Innan Harry hade fått chansen att svara vände Draco på klacken.

"Å, just det", sa han och såg sig om. "Sjön efter lunch, okej? Vi ses där."

Han uppfattade en nick från Harry innan han gick in i stora salen.

Maten smakade ingenting.

Varken frukosten eller lunchen.

Så han drog i sig ett glas pumpajuice och gick ut till sjön. När han gick förbi Slytherinbordet hörde han viskningarna från hans kamrater som ett sorl. Han visste att han hade glidit så långt ifrån dem som han bara kunnat nu – han hade dumpat Pansy, skrikit på Crabbe och umgåtts en stor del med Harry, Harry Potter, ärkefienden.

Vid trädet bredvid sjön satt det ingen, och Draco slog sig ner i gräset. Var det inte hemskt? Hur snabbt året hade gått. Det var förstås inte förens in på vårterminen som allt det där tjafset med Harry hade börjat.

Fast egentligen hade det väl börjat mycket tidigare. Första året. Första mötet.

"Det här har väl hållit på i flera år nu, va?"

"Ja, det har det."

Draco såg ner i gräset. Sedan insåg han att det faktiskt var någon som hade talat till honom, inte bara hans egna tankar. Han såg sig om, och mötte Pansy Parkinsons vassa – men inte särskilt klipska – blick.

"Jag förstod väl det", sa hon sakta och såg över sjöns mörka yta. "Det har alltid varit något mellan dig och _den där._ Något som ingen skulle kunna bryta. Har jag rätt?"

"Ja, så är det väl", svarade Draco uppgivet. "Men vad bryr du dig?"

Pansy ignorerade hans fråga och såg med en blick av någon som tänker – _grattis,_ mumlade Dracos tankar över observationen – över sjön.

"De pratar om dig", sa hon.

"Jag vet."

"De säger att du inte är en äkta Slytherin", sa hon.

Det gjorde ont att höra det.

"Jag vet."

"De säger att du är en smutsskalle."

"Men jag har ju renare blod än det flesta i hela skolan!" protesterade Draco.

"Jo, jag vet det", sa Pansy. "Men inombords. 'Han är som en riktig smutsskalle', säger dom."

Draco suckade. Vad hade hänt egentligen? Han, som hade varit som en ledare för hela elevhemmet, hade förlorat allt det... för vadå? För att han hade värderat kärleken från Harry högre än populariteten och statusen hos sina kamrater – som egentligen borde ha kallats för anhängare. Hans skoslickare.

"Jag kommer igen nästa år, Pansy", sa Draco med ett leende åt flickan som stod bakom honom. "Då kanske du får din andra chans."

"Så jag är ditt andrahandsval?" frågade Pansy förnärmat.

"Om du hade känt Harry, hade du förstått. Han är ett förstahandsval. Jag lovar."

Pansy gav honom en smått ogillande blick. Sen såg hon åt sidan.

"Din drömprins är på väg. Vi ses."

"En vecka kvar till avslutningen."

Draco såg på honom och ljög:

"Jag räknar inte dagarna."

"Bryr du dig så lite?"

"Jag försöker att inte tänka på det, bara."

Hans försök hade varit väldigt dåliga.

"Jag önskar verkligen att jag kunde stanna."

"Ta det lugnt, en dag hittar jag också något som är mycket viktigare än mitt livs kärlek."

"Ursäkta... livs--?"

"Ja", sa Draco och reste sig från gräset. "Du, alltså."


	11. Epilog

**Author's Note:** Det här är det sista 'kapitlet'. Nu är det slut.

Skriv något fint som slutord.

Ska jag skriva någon mer ff tycker ni?

Skriv det i så fall.

Tackar för mig.

//Curry

_Epilog – Sidor i min bok_

"Det här är... sista gången, eller hur?" sa Draco med gråten i halsen då han såg på Harry.

Harry hade ett ursäktande uttryck i ansiktet. "Mjo... ja... Blir du ledsen som jag säger att det är så?"

"Ja...", sa Draco tyst. "Ja, det är klart jag blir."

Harry sa ingenting.

"Du sa att det blir farligt", sa Draco. "Du kommer väl tillbaka... öh... levande?"

"Ja, självklart", sa Harry bestämt. "Jag lovar, jag kommer tillbaka – inte helskinnad – men livs levande." Han log ett betryggande leende.

"Jag ska... vänta på dig", sa Draco och kände hur hans ögon blev våtare. "Jag... tycker om dig... så... så..."

Harry reagerade snabbt och omfamnade honom, och Draco kunde inte låta bli att le vid tanken på att människorna på King's Cross station – där de befann sig – kunde se dem hur tydligt som helst om de bara tittade på dem.

"Vi borde inte stå här alltför länge", sa Harry då han släppte Draco. "Jag är väldigt nyfiken på vad det står i brevet du smugglade in i min väska."

"Du har ju _all tid i världen_ på dig att läsa det!" protesterade Draco, som tyckte att det blivit väldigt kallt då Harry hade släppt taget om honom.

"Så du menar att jag ska spendera _dessa minuter_ med att...?"

"Vara här! Med mig! Ditt tåg går om _tio minuter_."

"Det är sant", sa Harry och skrattade till lite.

Hans hand letade sig uppför Dracos hals och började sakta smeka hans kind.

"Perrong 9, va", sa han sakta. "Kommer kännas konstigt att inte behöva springa igenom en vägg till Tre kvart."

De skrattade, och Draco kände en värme sprida sig i hjärtat, som om någon lagt en yllefilt om det.

"Jag kommer sakna dig, det kommer jag verkligen", sa Harry tyst. Draco kunde nästan uppfatta ett darrande andetag ifrån honom.

Draco tog ett lätt tag om Harrys ena hand, och de stod och höll varandras händer i flera minuter innan Draco viskade:

"Ditt tåg går snart."

"Jag vet", sa Harry och blinkade snabbt tre gånger, men hans ögon glänste fortfarande våta och speglade Dracos ansikte så att han såg sig själv se på Harry.

Plötsligt drog Harry till sig honom i en djup kyss. Det kändes som om allt lättade, tyckte Draco. Som om hjärtat lättade från sorgen.

"Jag måste gå nu", sa Harry när kyssen var bruten. "Men... ja, vi... Jag kanske skickar en uggla eller två..."

"I så fall svarar jag", sa Draco leende. "Hej då, Harry. Jag... tycker om dig." De tre sista orden lät bara som ett tyst mumlande.

"Hej då, Draco..."

Harry vände sig om och gick mot tåget som stod parkerat vid perrong 9. Draco såg hur han klev på tåget och hur tåget lämnade perrongen.

_Nu är han borta_, tänkte han.

-

Harry slog sig ner på ett säte med en hög suck. Sedan såg han till höger om sig, där hans vän Ron satt.

"Kärlek, va? Är det inte hemskt?"

"Jo, helt förfärligt är det!" svarade Hermione, som satt mittemot honom. Hon vände sig till Ron. "Särskilt när Personen är en klockren idiot! Vad tänkte du med egentligen, Ron, när du sprang in i perrongväggen? Det är ett _mugglartåg_, det här, på en _mugglartågstation_."

Ron rodnade djupt och mumlade ett svagt: "Ja, ja."

Harry såg ut genom fönstret, såg hur tåget susade förbi världen. Sen kom han ihåg: _brevet._

Han tog upp sin väska från golvet där Ron så vänligt hade placerat den och plockade upp pergamentrullen ur ytterfacket. Han rullade upp den och läste den slarviga handstilen som nedtecknat texten.

När han läst klart rann tårarna ohejdbara nerför hans kinder, och han log så det värmde i hela kroppen.

_Du är färgen på min himmel,_

_du är doften från min ros._

_Du är mark under mina fötter,_

_jag kan inte få en överdos._

_Du är solen bakom fönstret,_

_du är **linan till min krok.**_

_Du är drömmen jag ler åt om natten,_

_du är **sidorna i min bok.**_

**The End.**


End file.
